Happy Holidays
by blacknblueroses
Summary: Lily Evans is stuck with James Potter for the whole entire Christmas holidays. Will she last?
1. Chapter 1

No one looks good in a holiday sweater

Okay- first Lily and James fic- don't criticize it that bad!

Lily Evans skipped through the halls of Hogwarts, looking for Andromeda or someone to keep her semi-entertained during the holidays. Her sister,Petunia and her dog, Petula, was going to a gardening competition and her parents spoiled her silly, so they were going to spend the holidays here at school. Suddenly, the tracking spell she had on James Potter started to go off. She sighed and leaned into the shadows. It was going to be a hard Christmas with all of the Maurauders here at school, since Mr. and Mrs. Potter were in the Bahamas.

"Why can't my mom pick an less- less painful hobby to send me?" whined James as they walked down the hall, wearing a blinding flouresent orange sweatshirt with a bright gold snitch on his middle.

Sirius, who was bending over he was laughing so hard, managed to laugh out, " I burned mine from your mom. Sad, sad colors, James." Peter, who was normally shy, was as red as spaghetti sauce and Remus was just all out howling on the ground, slapping it like it was someone's butt.

"Shut up you three." He said , while Lily was holding in the girlish giggles that started to escape your mouth. "Where's that girlish laughing noise coming from?"

Lily came out of the shadows and started to howl louder than Remus was, "Dang, Potter, nice sweatshirt."

James turned magenta, "Hey Evans, I- I-I- well…. Umm…"Sirius butted in, "His mummy made him the cutest little sweatshirt, don't you think, Lils?"

"Yeah, Sirius, Potter has the most fantastic fashion sense, like, ever. Now, you wouldn't know where the other traitor Black and Evi may be hiding?"

Evi Draconis slid in next to her, "Hey, hey, hey Potter, where can I get one of those sweaters?"

James sighed and threw the sweatshirt to the ground, "THAT IS IT! THE NEXT TIME I wear that sweatshirt is after Evans kisses me."

Lily laughed. This should be a fun holiday.


	2. Pudding

_Ohh, do you eat chocolate pudding a lot?_

After about fifteen more minutes of taunting poor Potter in his holiday sweater, the conversation changed to what the girls were planning for the Gryffindor 6th Annual holiday bash, which this year would be held at the Hogs Head. Accordingly, Evi and Lily started to converse about what they were wearing and started to stray away from the larger group of Marauders. "So, Remus is bringing some Ravenclaw girl- Emmeline Vance, as it was." Evi sighed and fiddled with the mistletoe in her hair, "Apparently, she broke Elijah's heart about four weeks ago, but he just told me this…" 

Lily interrupted her, "THAT'S IT!" she exclaimed as she shook her platinum blonde friend, "You beautiful, beautiful woman! You have given me the ultimate way out of the James Potter taunting me!"

"What? What is the answer?"

"Elijah! Elijah is the answer, of course, my dear friend! I will invite Elijah as my date so that James doesn't ask me forty billion times until I finally end up saying yes." Elijah Atwood was one of the hottest – no, the hottest non-Marauder at this school. He was hotter than Pettigrew- Lily would rather kiss Potter than go on a date with Peter. Eli stood at 6'1 with shaggy brunette hair and a toned body. He hailed from Chicago, Illinois, with a heavy accent and a bright smile, he was a cutie. And he was as half as smart as you'd think he was, and now he was free from that awfully pretty girl Emmeline. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"As long as you don't tell him it's a setup, he'll go along with it. Wait, lets go check on the Christmas tree lighting in the Great Hall. We can continue this in there." They paraded in their dark burgundy Gryffie uniforms towards the head of the table, sitting and chatting with the other people up there until something hit her in the head. She picked the red paper up and read it,

'_Dearest Lily,_

Would you do me the honor of coming to the Gryffindor Annual Holiday Bash with me? Or shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Hahaha, no I am not kidding. Also Sirius dear says that Kingsley Shaklebolt is going to ask you, so warning you of that. Again, I know that you'd rather kiss Professor Dumbledore than kiss me, but please at least respond. Yours forever,

_James Potter, Esq._

Lily laughed and passed it to Evi, who read and commented, "Should we ask Eli now or later?"

"Now, it will be a bigger blow to James' ego because he'll have to find some pretty little 5th year slut to go with, since all of the sixth years are in relationships."

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Evi had gotten a similar note from Sirius and nodded at him, winking.

The girls got up and went over to the Hufflepuff table and slid next to the boy, "Hell-o, Elijah." She said, waving yet smirking at James. Then whispering in his ear, "Would you like to come to the Gryffindor party with me?" she asked him, slowly running her hand down his leg sexily.

"Me? Is this some sort of a prank?" he asked her, looking down and searching her green eyes for a sign that this was a joke.

"Not a joke. Not at all. Just since I heard that you were single… But, I guess, if you're not interested…." She said, trailing off, sticking out her bottom lip a little, and making it tremble.

Eli had been debating talking to Lily Evans all year, and now she was sitting right in front of her. Now was his chance to change the Marauders girl claim. He bent down and kissed her, infuriating James Potter, who had taken the spoon of chocolate pudding that he had almost eaten and flicked it at the kissing couple, making it hit Lily's cheek.

Lily, on the other hand, was quite enjoying kissing Elijah. He smelled like Drakkar Noir cologne and mint, an interesting mixture and he was quite good. She might actually start to like him. When the pudding hit her face, she broke off and looked around for the culprit. When she saw James smirking at her, she winked and linked one arm with Elijah and wiping off of the pudding, "So, I guess that was a yes, Elijah?"

He nodded, "I guess James likes chocolate pudding."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reviewers 

**Krissylynn: Thank you, I hope you keep enjoying this**

**Authorfanatic: Thank you for your ((???)) Time and consideration, but I rarely take a lot of time and read over the story. You sound like my LA teacher.**

**Surfie-Aussie-Chick: I know! I just love Evi-she rox my sox! And so does Eli **

**Sirius'sgirl-2522- Thank you and yay Bri- I will keep you with that promise! And hey Tanis!!**


	3. Christmas part 1

**Don't Loose Your Composure- Where is your posture?**

After an arousing night of watching the stars on the beach in front of the lake, Lily woke up excitedly, ready for the party going on today. The past few weeks with Elijah and Eveleen to play around with and to help her decorate for the party so that she could stay away from James. Now, sitting in the Gryffie Common Room she had no one to hide her from the reigning prank king of the world. In the past weeks she'd had people to block her from the horrendous acts of the Marauders and at least Eveleen and Andromeda had the common courtesy to-

"LILY!" she heard a voice yell from behind her. Ughh please not be James please not James please please please, "So, what does Atwood have over me?" asked the only to Lily resistible Potter, who had pouted.

Lily cocked an eyebrow at him, "Would you really like to know, sir?" She was being formal, for goodness sake, it was Christmas, "You're ruining Christmas, Potter." She said, giving him a Look.

"Soo… What did you get for Christmas? Is that a good enough question?" James said as he sat down in a overstuffed chair in red and gold that was a traditional present from Dumbledore to every house each Christmas.

"Okay-" she said excitedly, and started only to be interrupted by the Pothead once again,

"SO- that's enough of that. Now why'd ya pick Woody?" he said impatiently.

She rolled her eyes at the boy and pulled a hot pink hoodie over her head, "Because you, mister, are impatient and all you want is this." She pointed to her torso and below. "Elijah likes me for up here." She tapped her head, indicating her brain.

"WHAT is so gosh darned special about that hair?" he said and started to yank on Lily's red head, which was messed up and fuzzed up around her head in a loose bun with some rollers in it.

"NOTHING! IT'S my brain that he likes, not my hair, stupid ass." She said, slapping his large hands away from her fragile hair. "I, unlike you, do not have perfect hair and have to curl it." She said and primped her hair again so that it was perfect and ready to be taken out in about forty five minutes, "See, there are serious differences between you and Elli-b…" she trailed off, almost calling him by the pet name that she had given him.

"There are no differences between him and I, sweetie." He said as he ran a hand across the arm of the chair, picking out a loose ribbon and fiddling with the string, "The only difference is that he was aloud in to Lily-World and I" he broke the threaded ribbon into two and handed her a piece, "I was not. Evans, you are one heck of a girl and so here's your gift. I've," he blushed a little as he pulled out a small gift box.

Lily's face turned into a sweet little grin like a five year old on Christmas morning, "OHH! Jamesie, you didn't have to!" She said, ripping open the paper to find a red and gold scarf with the name, 'Lily' embroidered into it in black, "AWW! I need a scarf. Thank you Pot-James." She said and shot up and gave him a hug in the middle of the deserted Common Room.

Suddenly someone yelled, "FAT LADY LET ME AND HIM IN DAMMIT OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE PARTY!" And Lily let go of James and ran over to the door, "EVI! " she cried as she hugged her friend, and running into the arms of Elijah she shrieked, "What a merry Christmas this is!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Reviewers Sorry it took so long- I was distracted! 

_**Cissy- Yeah right if we weren't already doing so!**_

_**Flowergirl: Get an account so you can keep reading**_

_**Piggy- As you can see, I did!**_


End file.
